Grave of the Known SOLDIER
by GanonFLCL
Summary: When Cloud is killed by Sephiroth, what will Aeris do once alone? Why is Yuffie the one most concerned for Aeris? Yuri One-shot. Aeris x Yuffie.


DarkLink313: What? Oh, I guess you found me yet again. This is my first official one-shot Yuri lemon chapter, and I really, REALLY hope you like it. I can't tell you how much I thought I would enjoy this, and let's put it this way: daddy likes. If this one gets good reviews, which I hope it does, I'll be sure to bring as many Yuri one-shots, and regular one-shots if I can think of good ones, that I can possibly muster: one or two every month. I'm going to toss one into every section I can find: Final Fantasy 6, Chrono Trigger, Super Smash Brothers, Breath of Fire II, etc. (for those of you who like my normal lemons since a good 75 of you are male you'll love my Yuris. Also a note to any girls out there who are disgusted/disturbed: You feel like this about Yuri, well we feel like this about Yoai, so don't come crying to me). They're not as good as I would like to make them, since there's no story to give them an excuse. Besides, if I made all of them that good, I'd eventually run out of material. Anyway, you don't need to be a genius to tell that Lance jumped at the chance to host the Yuri One-shot Series. Ayame would've come along as well, and she was sorry she couldn't, but it had to be...

Lance: Shame really.

DL: The beauty part is, in ALL of my Yuri fics, I'm including the two girls involved as guest muses. So, in this case-

Yuffie: Me! Me!

DL: (sigh) Yes, Yuffie. And Aeris too.

Aeris: Um...I'm still a little confused as to how this is going to work.

Lance: Relax babe, it'll all work out.

Aeris: Wow! Hunk! Move over Cloud, I'm in love!

Yuffie: Hey, I saw him first!

Aeris: What are you going to do about it, squirt?

Yuffie: (battle cry)

Lance: Er...I'll just get this started. (sigh) Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so good-looking. (thinks) Nah.

**Grave of the Known SOLDIER**

Cloud, Yuffie, and Cid rushed downstairs at a brisk pace. Aeris was here, praying to some unkown force that would stop Sephiroth's Meteor. Cloud was still kicking himself for letting her go, and made a pact with himself to stay by her side as soon as they reunited.

"Come on!" he yelled behind him to a slower moving Cid, "Get your ass in gear!"

"Ah, shut the hell up, asshole." Cid grumbled as he caught up, lighting his cigarette, "What's the fuckin' rush, anyhow? She'll be there whether we hurry or not."

"Don't tell be to shut up, Cid." Cloud snapped, "Just hurry up."

The trio finally got downstairs and saw the podium in the cetner if a watery pond. Cloud took point, seeing Aeris in prayer at the alter. He hopped up the ledges to the last one then stared at the woman he loved for a moment. Without thinking or the ability to control his actions, he drew his sword and made to swing it down, striking her through the head. Just before he did, Yuffie interrupted his movements.

"Cloud! Stop!" she squeaked, "What are you doing!?"

Cloud looked down at his arms and saw his sword in his hands, the blade just barely inches away from Aeris' face. He shook himself off and sheathed it again, keeping in control this time. Right there, he made a pact to get his head checked out to see why he kept losing himself like this, and why it was getting worse. He looked at Aeris with his cool blue, Mako-infused eyes, hoping she would realize he was there. She did.

Aeris looked up slowly, and looked into Cloud's eyes for a few seconds, but barely had time to crack a smile.

Cloud reacted with lightning speed and rushed forward, pushing her out of the way. Aeris fell to the floor as she heard a sickening gash sound, and opened her eyes to see what had happened. Cloud stood there, his face contorted with pain, anger, rage, hate, and sorrow all at once as he looked into the eyes of the once proud warrior whose sword was through his stomach. Cloud's eyes were barely alive as he coughed blood onto the chest of the silver-haired man with the blakc cape. The only words that were spoken were those of Sephiroth himself.

"Fool." he said coldly, "You sacrificed yourself only to give her temporary safety. I will be back..."

Without a sound, Sephiroth disappeared, leaving Cloud to slmup to his knees. Cid and yuffie had bolted across the stepped stones, but not made it in time. They got to him after Aeris, who was teary-eyed and had a stunned, disbelieving look across her lips. She reached a trembling hand to touch Cloud, and was scared when he looked at her. The fear left as Cloud's mouth formed a smile, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth as he clutched the fatal wound through his gut. He used his clean hand to touch Aeris' own, holding it softly with a tender feeling of warmth and cold at the same time. He was dying, and he wanted to make the last few seconds of his existance have an impact.

"Aeris...I love you..." he said with a trace of a grin, "You can tell Tifa that...Cait Sith was right about us...and that you were right...and that everyone was right all along...except her..."

"Cloud...please don't leave me..." Aeris said softly. Yuffie watched, her eyes welling up with tears. Cid had turned away, unable to watch their fearless leader, their bravest fighter, the one guy Cid had actually grown to like...die. Aeris slowly touched Cloud's face with her soft hands, wishing he hadn't done what he had done.

"I saved you...because I couldn't live without you even if I tried..." Cloud said, "You can...live on...learn to love again. You proved it with me...since you loved me after Zack..."

"Cloud...I could never love anyone else..." Aeris said softly, "Zack was just a fling...a phase. You were the real thing, the One..."

"I'm sorry Aeris...but it must be this way..." Cloud said with a smile, "Save the Planet, Aeris...save it for me in my place. Live a full life...and don't throw it away like I've been doing..."

"Cloud, no...don't-"

"Goobye...my..."

Cloud slumped over into her, his breathing becoming labored and his eyes unable to remain open. His chest heaved slowly, slowing down with every passing second. By now even Yuffie had stopped watching, unable to contain her tears. Aeris stroked Cloud's back as she embraced him, feeling the life drain out of him. In only a minute, he was dead. Aeris didn't say a word as she, with difficulty, carried his lifeless body up the stairs to the clean pool. She set his body in the water, tears in her eyes and streaming down her flush cheeks. Cloud's lifeless form sank into the pool, down beyond her sight and into the dark abyss below.

"Leave me alone for a while...'" she whispered to Yuffie and Cid. They nodded and walked outside to leave her be, and she cried for a long, long time.

**Two Days Later**

Aeris was able to speak again, and in honor of Cloud, she had decided to follow Sephiroth's trail. Now was no longer just to save the world; she wanted revenge. Never before had Aeris ever been angry at anyone for anything; Sephiroth made the exception. She wanted him dead, dead for killing the man she really truly loved and never wanted to replace. For all she could care now, the Planet could die right now, as long as she had her chance to kill Cloud's killer with her own hands. Yuffie and Cid came with her, a little afriad of her determination. She had become the epitamy of power, storming through anything in her way. The icy fields of the northern tundra were freezing cold, and that made no difference to her. She'd follow Sephiroth into Hell itself if she had to to take her revenge on him.

Yuffie was the most concerned, though for another reason as well as the obvious one. Everyone had a second reason for feeling depressed, Cloud's death being the first. Tifa was angry that Cloud had ended up loving Aeris instead of her; Barret was sad that he had never told Cloud how much of a friend he was; Vincent, while new to the group, was angry because he had been unable to save yet another of Sephiroth's victims; Cid was sad that he had never told Cloud how much he respected him; Cait Sith, or Reeve, was sad that now everyone was so depressed; Red XIII was sad because Cloud wasn't supposed to die so young, and he himself had often foreseen Cloud's future. Yuffie was the only one truly sad for Aeris' loss, because Yuffie had a deep, dark secret inside that she never toild anyone: she was jealous. Not of Aeris though, like Tifa, but of Cloud. She had given up hope on trying to win Aeris' heart the night before they all went to the Temple of the Ancients...

_Flashback_

Yuffie looked around frantically for Aeris that night, her mind made up and her heart ablaze. She loved Aeris deeply, and finally decided to show it for all it was worth. Aeris' body, mind, soul, everything about her made Yuffie yearn, and she had often dreamed that Aeris loved her truly. She finally found Aeris...sneaking over to Cloud's room. Yuffie didn't suspect a thing and hid behind a corner and listened to their conversation. Aeris asked Cloud for a date, one that she owed him apparently. Yuffie thought nothing of it, since she had heard how Aeris and Cloud met. Aeris was poor and had little money, and offered to go on a date as friends, as a harmless joke, to pay Cloud for his bodyguard duties. Aeris at the time hadn't meant it, since she wasn't into him too much by then, so Yuffie wasn't worried. She just saw this as Aeris paying back Cloud as a promise. Nonetheless, she decided to follow along and have a good laugh.

As the night went on, Yuffie began to worry. Cloud did nothing but lay on the charm with gifts, the obvious sct in the play, and even a midnigt gondola ride. Yuffie managed to sneak along and follow them, all the way to the arcade, where Aeris giggled and laughed and wanted to win a cute Mog Doll. Yuffie's fears were proven just before the left the arcade in Wonder Square, after Aeris won the doll thanks to Cloud's expert gaming skills on the G-Bike game. Aeris leaned over, grabbed Cloud's face, turned him to face her, and kissed him without a thought. Yuffie didn't feel hurt, since she knew her hopes were futile anyway; few gay women existed in the world any more, and the one's that were weren't attractive. She accepted it and didn't mention a word to anyone, and let Cloud take what he obviously wanted, and let Aeris go with who she obviously wanted. It was a done deal.

_End Flashback_

After that night, Yuffie had grown to accept their love, even though none knew of it save for herself and Cait Sith (on a lucky guess). She truly felt for Aeris, who had just lost the love of her life. It was a sad time for the flower girl, and Yuffie felt the worst about it. Several more days passed, and the group traveled short one member for a long time. Aeris willingly let Yuffie join along every second of the trip, since Yuffie seemed to be the most eager to help Aeris in her time of grief, plus Yuffie had been a much better friend back when Cloud was alive than Tifa was. Back then, Aeris and Cloud always argued, constantly even, about the man they loved. The rivals pulled out all the stops in all of the quarrels: Tifa bragged about being a naughty girl that could give Cloud a good time, plus bragged about her large chest, which all men deisired in her opinion. Aeris faught back with claims that Cloud was more into innocent girls, like herself, and that Cloud loved her for her timid nature and shy attitude as opposed to Tifa's slutty actions and voluptuous physique. Yuffie had never known of these fights, since they often took place in the most secluded places, away from prying eyes and perked ears. Aeris had of course noticed that Yuffie wasn't attracted to Cloud, and while she never questioned why, she also never noticed Yuffie's nightly visits. Yuffie, every night, would sneak close to Aeris, running her hand softly through the flower maiden's hair and breathing in her scent. No one had noticed it. Yuffie, despite her strong feelings, was afraid of rejection.

The group returned to Wutai several days after the incident at the Crater, in which the Weapons were released and Sephiroth's body found and absorbed into the barrier. Yuffie's father, who had grown reattached to his daughter after the battles in the Pagoda, allowed Aeris' group free room and board, but obviously, rooms weren't as plentiful s they would have liked. Barret and Cid, while disgusted by the idea, were forced to share a room. Red XIII didn;t mind doing the same with Cait Sith, who was after all just a huge doll. Tifa was to share a room with Vincent, whom seemed none to eager, oddly enough (Aeris suspected that Vincent was afraid that Tifa would seduce him, and she wouldn't put it past her). Yuffie had her own room in the home, and offered to share it with Aeris, her intentions purely noble. Aeris graciously accepted the younger girl's offer, and as night rolled around and everyone had a great dinner, they all returned to their rooms, amidst fights from Cid and Barret arguing over who was to use the futon and who was to sleep in the corner. Cid won out in the end, by the way, after threatening to leave Barret behind, since he was the owner and therefore the master of the Highwind. Yuffie and Aeris arrived in their room, and while Yuffie was nervoud about sharing a futon with the woman she loved, she hoped she wouldn't ruin anything. Aeris didn't seem to mind at all, and even encouraged Yuffie to join her.

"Um...Aeris?" Yuffie blushed, "I don't know how to say this, but I...uh...feel nervous about sharing a bed with someone. I've never done this before and-"

"Oh, come on Yuffie." Aeris smiled, "I won't bite. We need to get some sleep, and we won't get anywhere if you stand there and stutter."

"Right...of course." Yuffie hastily nodded.

Reluctantly, slowly, Yuffie got into the futon, and turned her back to Aeris, not wanting to show her nervousness. Aeris giggled, which made Yuffie blush even deeper.

"What's the problem?" Yuffie asked, trying to sound tough.

"Oh, nothing," Aeris said sweetly, "It's just that you seem nervous our something."

"Nervous? Me? No way." Yuffie said qucikly.

"Right, well, good night."

"Good night..."

"Cloud...no, don't leave me..."

Yuffie's eyes opened slowly as she heard voices from nearby.

"Don't go Cloud...I love you..."

Yuffie turned around and saw Aeris turning in her sleep, her face holding an expression of sorrow and worry.

"Why do you have to leave? Cloud, why do you have to go?"

"She's having a bad dream." Yuffie thought, "Sounds like she's hurting really bad..."

"Cloud!"

Aeris shot up suddenly, her face dripping with sweat and making her nightgown stick tightly to her skin. Yuffie tought she looked beautiful, but decided not to say that.

"Are you okay, Aeris?" Yuffie asked as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Sounds like you had a bad dream."

"I...I dreamt I saw Cloud die again..." Aeris sniffed, "Oh God...why did he have to die?"

Aeris quickly wrapped Yuffie in a tight hug, and Yuffie reacted as best she could. She placed her own arms around Aeris, feeling the flower maiden sob into her shoulder. Aeris cried. And cried. And cried.

"Why did he have to leave me, Yuffie?" Aeris sobbed, "Why did I have to lose him?"

"It's okay Aeris..." Yuffie said silently, "It'll all be okay..."

"I lost the only person who ever really loved me..." Aeris sniffed.

"No you didn't, Aeris..." Yuffie said with dificulty, surprising even herself.

"Zack never loved me..." Aeris sobbed, "I found it all out shortly after he left. He never called, never wrote..."

"But Aeris..."

"He just wanted to get laid...like all the bastards that that skank downstairs beds with. Zack was just another walking, talking hard-on..."

"Aeris, he's not who I meant."

Aeris stopped crying for a second and lifted her face off of Yuffie. She looked with a confused gaze into Yuffie's eyes, looking for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Aeris."

Aeris misinterpreted Yuffie's statement.

"I'm so happy to have a good friend, Yuffie...but it's not the same as knowing someone wants to spend their life with you..."

"Huh?"

"I appreciate it, Yuffie, but your love is different..."

"No it's not."

"Yeah...I meant I lost the one person who loved me romantically..."

"Exactly. I love you Aeris."

Aeris looked confused again, but had her question answered when Yuffie's heart and body worked together against her better judgement to lean in and kiss Aeris hotly on the lips. Aeris' eyes opened wide and she pushed away within a second, confused.

"Yuffie, what was that all about!?" she demanded.

"I...I'm sorry..." Yuffie siad quickly, "I shouldn't have done that without asking first..."

"No, I mean...why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious Aeris? I'm in love with you."

Aeris, again with a confused look, eyed Yuffie with a naïve sense. Then, it dawned on her.

"You...you're gay?" Aeris asked, wide-eyed.

Yuffie nodded.

"Yuffie...why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I...I was afraid...afraid you would reject me...because of what I am..."

"Oh Yuffie...I wouldn't dream of hurting you..." Aeris smiled as she wrapped Yuffie in a big hug, "You're my best friend."

"But Aeris...I want to be more than that..." Yuffie said softly.

"I know...but...I can't offer you my love in return." Aeris sighed as she pulled away, "I love Cloud...and...I'm not sure what my feelings are anymore..."

"Aeris..."

"Don't get me wrong...Cloud would want me to find someone I love again." Aeris said quickly, "But...it's too soon to start looking and...this is all so sudden..."

"Aeris...I don't really care about love right now."

"Huh?"

Yuffie slinked over to Aeris' side and set her hand on Aeris' exposed leg, rubbing her silky smooth skin.

"Just tonight would be fine for now..." Yuffie smiled as innocently as she could, "We can work out everything else at some later time...but for tonight..."

"Are you suggesting we have sex?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Yuffie...I've...I've never even had sex with a boy yet." Aeris admitted red-faced.

"That doesn't matter..." Yuffie purred, "I love you entirely...for who you are and what I see in you. I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love your soul, I love your body, I love everything about you, Aeris. Cloud saw it too, and I know he wanted to do with you what I do."

"But Yuffie...we're not even in a relationship.'

"Exactly." Yuffie smiled, "This is just an experiment, that's what you can tell yourself. Just to see what it would be like..."

"Yuffie, have you done this before?"

"Yes. That's why my father was so ashamed of me. He had betrothed me to a solider when I was 12, and the soldier was almost 30. I was to marry when I turned 18, but...I would have no part of it. My father said that, short of me dying or being unsuitable to marry him, I must. I was in trouble, because my then girlfriend and I didn't want to be separated. She had an idea, that perhaps showing that I was gay would be enough to convince them that I wasn't suited to marry a man. It worked."

"Your father disowned you for loving someone else?"

"No...it's because I had shamed him. The solider's family was to give my father much land in return for my hand in marriage, and even more if I produced a grandchild. I shamed my father because not only did I spit in his face by breaking off a betrothal, but my being gay I proved that I would never bare a child in truth. Without a male heir, he considered it a wish that his legacy die."

"But now..."

"He respects me now, because he found out something about the soldier boy. It turned out that the boy too, was gay, and was going to try and do the same thing I had done, but lacked the courage. My father has now commended me on my courage to stand against him, both as a warrior and as a father."

"Yuffie..."

"That's not important now." Yuffie shook her head, "I love you, Aeris. I want to be with you, in any way possible."

"Yuffie..."

Suddenly, Aeris didn't care about what was right or wrong, then or now, present or future. Cloud was put aside for now, just for these few moments of love that she needed to have. Yuffie leaned in, and Aeris accepted the ninja's lips willingly against her own in a sumptuous kiss of fire and passion unrivaled for Aeris by any save for the ones she shared with Cloud. Despite her attitude, Aeris was the more nervous one of the pair, for even as far as men were considered she hadn't had sex yet. A 22-year-old virgin is what she was, and while she had known that a younger Cloud had had a moment of weakness and succumbed to Tifa's slutty nature, she was still thankful that Cloud had not been ruined by that skank. Cloud had known that Aeris was virgin soil, that Zack had done nothing beyond kissing with the flower girl. That was what Cloud loved most about her. Now, Aeris was about to have her first real sexual encounter with another person. She had, like many women, pleasured herself thinking of the man she loved doing things to her that she wanted him to do, and in Aeris' mind, Cloud was her fantasy. Yuggie was obviously tuned in to Aeris' thinking, and as she pushed against Aeris so that her older lover would lay back on the futon, she pulled her face away, breaking their kiss.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes...I...I'm a little nervous about what to do." Aeris said with a nervoud grin.

"Don't worry, I'll take you through it..."

Yuffie removed her flimsy nightgown first, revealing the slender, athletic figure that was her. Aeris blushed, for she had never seen another woman naked before, at least not by choice. Yuffie's body was petit, yet looked tough enough to withstand pain. Her small breasts, a curse of young age and late development, were pert, and her chest heaved at each breath. Yuffie was nervous too, for she had not had sex for a long time. Aeris' blush reddened firther when she looked down at Yuffie's eager womanhood, and Yuffie was already sweating in anticipation, making her body glisten in the low light coming from the moon through the window outside their room through the paper sliding-door. Yuffie's body straddled Aeris', her legs at Aeris' sides with her silky clit resting just above Aeris' waist.

"Touch me, Aeris..." Yuffie purred.

Aeris, realizing that her younger friend was more experienced, did as she was asked, and placed her hands on Yuffie's knees. Yuffie smiled as she felt Aeris' soft, warm hands creep nervously up her legs, taking a long feel of Yuffie's smooth butt. Yuffie placed her hands behind her head as Aeris' hands crept up to her stomach, feeling the horde of butterflies inside flutter at the flower girl's touch. Aeris gulped noiselessly as she placed both palms over Yuffie's breasts, and Yuffie placed her own hands on Aeris'. With Yuffie's force behind them, Aeris' hands squeezed softly, making Yuffie moan in encouragement. Aeris soon took over on her own, massaging Yuffie's breasts with eager anticipation, and Yuffie arched her back as the sensation ran through her, getting her wet with excitement.

"Oh Aeris...I love you..." Yuffie panted, "I want to love you too..."

Aeris understood, and stopped what she was doing. Her hands lowred to her nightgown and removed it as Yuffie watched, licking her lips. As Aeris' naked body was revealed, Yuffie grinned in approval. Aeris was built much like Yuffie, though more feminine and less athletic. Her breasts were slightly larger than Yuffie's, making Yuffie smile with glee. Yuffie was too expereinced to go slow, even with a novice like Aeris beneath her. She quickly lowered her mouth to Aeris' chest, taking her left nipple in her mouth and suckling it as she fondled Aeris' other breast in her left hand. Aeris moaned in approval, encouraging Yuffie's actions. Before long, Aeris couldn't take it anymore.

"Do me now, Yuffie..." Aeris demanded, "Make me feel how much you love me..."

Yuffie complied and slowly ran her tongue down Aeris' stomach to the flower girl's warm, wet clit. Without a second thought, Yuffie slid her index and middle fingers inside Aeris and began to finger her like she often fingered herself. Aeris moaned as Yuffie's hands worked their magic, feeling the powerful waves of pleasure wash through her. She came with a light moan, and Yuffie eagerly lapped up Aeris' honey-flavored juices from her dripping clit. Yuffie contiuned to sink her tongue into her lover's folds, tasting the salty honey taste that Aeris' body had. Aeris came again, with more force this time, and Yuffie again delighted in the tastes. Yuffie wanted to have fun too, and raised herself up so that her equally wet clit was touching her lover's own. Yuffie grabbed Aeris' legs and bent them over her shoulders to increase the angle of their position, and when all ws ready, Yuffie started sliding herself along Aeris' clit with her own. Aeris gripped the futon and moaned as the feeling penetrated her with outstanding pleasure, and Yuffie joined the chorus with her own soft pants. They came together, their cum flowing into each other and mixing like honey and jasmine. Yuffie panted in exhaustion and collapsed with her head landing on Aeris' left breast.

"Aeris...thank you for tonight..." Yuffie said quietly, "I hope we can do this again...maybe on our own time so we can have more fun..."

"Maybe we will..." Aeris smiled as she wrapped her arms around the little ninja, "I have to give it thought, still..."

"Okay...I'll give you time..."

They fell asleep into each other, the scent of sex radiating from them and wafting around the room.

Lance: Wow. I must say, that wasn't half bad considering.

Aeris: Considering what?

Lance: I've seen better.

Aeris: Better Yuri than this? With who?

Lance: For the FF-Zero main fans, the Ayame/Rain one was pretty damn good. REALLY pretty damn good. I mean, Suh-mokin'. Hot. With a capital 'Y'.

Yuffie: Smoking and Hot don't start with 'y'.

Lance: Yuri does.

Yuffie: Oh yeah. Never mind.

Lance: Well, we'll leave you to your opinions. If you like it enough, DL'll put up more of these. The next one on his list: Terra/Celes – FF6. Now THAT I have to see.


End file.
